All the moments within
by PrincessoftheDamned1864
Summary: Drabbles of all the characters relationships in certain situations. not all romantic. IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS REVIEW AND I WILL TAKE THEM.! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Feb. or Isabella. They all belong to Disney.**

Chapter 1: Study

Isabella sighs as she flips the next page of her textbook. "What did you get for number 13?"A soft voice said. She looks up to her boyfriend Phineas. They are in junior year and the been together for 2 happy years. "um…Madrid" She says barley listening. Phineas chuckles and takes her hand. " Isabella we are doing science." She smiles sheepily. "Sorry". "Someone's pooped' Phineas says with a chuckle. Isabella looks at him" cheerleading, homework, thinking about college, just too much." She buries her face in her hands. Phineas scoots over and takes her in his arms. "You are stressing yourself Izz, everything will be fine" She chuckles sadly. "I know I just…ever since my mom died I just feel so alone. And I" She starts to cry. He shushes her and kisses her forehead. Holding her tight. The couple stays like that for a few min. Isabella tears apart from him, secretly not wanting to leave him. " you are right" They kiss, both feeling passion and love coursing through their bodies. Isabella pulls apart. Phineas not pleased with this separation whines. 'we should get back to studying" Phineas however rather do something else. He kisses her "Phineas…we need to…" she giggles as he kisses her lips. He leaves her face, trailing kisses down her neck then back up. "study for what' he asks with a smirk. They resume to their kissing. The textbooks and notes thrown on the floor as the couple contiues their makeout session.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dates

16 year old Ferb Fletcher was in his room pacing for his upcoming date. Sure Ferb was a ladies man and everyone at Danville High was attracted to him. Ferb could get any girl with just one wink. But _this_ girl was no ordinary girl. This girl was special, unique; she was his reason to live, to breathe. His one true love. _What am I going to say? What am I going to do? Calm down Ferb you can do this _Ferb mentally fought with his conscious while striating his tie. Just as he was going to get his coat, his little brother Phineas walked in. "Hey bro, whets going on I can hear you pace from downstairs" Phineas walked up to his troubled brother. "Do you think i'm a good person" Ferb asks his brother, his ultramarines eyes reflecting fear and doubtfulness. Phineas looked at his brother with utmost confusion. "What, dude you are one of the most amazing people I know." Ferb sat on his bed and sighed as his brother joined him and sat next to him. "I mean you are confident ladies man, people admire you, why are you so nervous" Phineas asked "This date has to be perfect I mean, I love her phin, I cant live with out her, if the this date goes wrong then she…." Phineas stood up. "let me stop you there, first you are an amazing guy and you will win her heart, second you are not the type of guy to be nervous and she loves you, I mean really loves you. You guys are the perfect couple. Don't ever doubt your self bro" Ferb looked up at his best friend and smiled. He got up and gave his brother a hug." thanks Phin" Phineas returned the hug and smiled. "No problem " The brothers let go. "well I got a date to attend, tell mum and dad nt to wait up" And with that Feb grabbed his stuff and left for his date. Once he was gone, Phineas got of his cellphone and called his special someone. "Hey Katie, you were right…ya ferb just needed some self confidence…sure ill meet you there I love you …bye"With that Phineas left the room to go visit his girlfriend.

**A.N: I know that was a bit suckish sorry. I wrote this at school at the library which I am now at. Plus I have homework. School is a pain lol. All those phinbella fans im a phinbella fan too, but im also a phatie fan too, so sorry to all those phinbella fans. I will be writing a phatie fic for all those phatie fans so get ready.**

**See you next time.. Read and Review/**


End file.
